villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Cortex is the main antagonist in the Crash Bandicoot video game franchise. He has appeared in Animated Villains vs Video Game Villains, Disney vs Anime Villains, Worst Villain Tournament Ever and Video Game Villains War. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Video Game Villains War Almost Killed Cortex, along with the other villainous scientists of the war, resolves to gather his forces and take over the world. However, his plans are interrupted when Dark Samus breaks into his fortress. In a panic, Cortex summons Crunch to deal with the threat. Cortex makes his escape, though not before witnessing Crunch's death at Dark Samus's hands. War By Proxy It is revealed that Cortex has near total control of the global political underworld, as he is the creator of Boss Cass and various other villains stirring up local trouble. Cass serves as a liaison to Cortex, who focuses on the larger goals of the war. Cortex originally has the minor agent, Swampy, build a munitions factory to supply his forces, but the crocodile is killed when Baron Dante attacks. Cortex later has Arpeggio build a Clockwerk armor prototype, but both birds, mechanical and organic, are destroyed. Cass reports the successive stories to Cortex, who is reasonably enraged by the failures. He orders Cass to have the Fiendish Five wipe out the Boss Brigade of Erol, one of Ganondorf's top men. Though the Five succeed in taking out most of the Boss Brigade, Erol manages to finish off them all. Worst Villain Tournament Animated vs Video Game Villains War Disney vs Anime Villains War Vs Syndrome When Emperor Zurg informs Syndrome of his plans for the invasion of the Multiverse, Cortex overhears this and decides to stop Syndrome once and for all. When the two meet, Cortex summons Galleom to take care of him. However, Syndrome soon drops an explosive onto Galleom destroying the robot. As Syndrome taunts him, Cortex breaks down and attempts to attack the "Super-Villain" himself. Unfortunately, Syndrome uses his powers to send Cortex flying across the air. Disney vs Anime Villains War Part Two Category:Video Game Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anime Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Rivals Category:Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Dr. Nefarious and Dr Neo Cortex Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nefarious Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Spyro Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Clancy Brown Category:Funny Villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:AUTO Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Corey Burton Category:Alliance To End Koopalliance in WVTE Category:Boxman's Alliance in Villains Wars(Adrian Version)